Peridot Arc: Part 3/Transcript
Peridot Arc: Part 3 ''' (A couple of days had past when Peridot had locked herself in Steven's bathroom. The Order has sent more people to help talk to Peridot and make sure she doesn't escape. While the Gems and the others could have easily broken in and captured Peridot again, they want to instead see about having her willing talk instead of forcing her, cause they believe she won't talk if they force her to. But they are REALLY becoming tempted to try and force) '''Ryuko: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU STUPID GREEN DORITO!!! Peridot: NO! I'LL NEVER OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU OR ANY OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE ORDER!! ANY ALLIES OF THOSE CLODS ARE MY ENEMIES!!! ..... What's a Dorito? (Ryuko kicks the door, clearly very pissed off. Cal enters) Cal: No luck huh? Ryuko: No. She won't talk. Though if you would just let me- Cal: No. She won't talk if she's scared. We need to earn her trust if we want her to tell us about this Cluster. Peridot: NEVER GONNA HAPPEN YOU STUPID HUMANS! (Ryuko growls very loudly, turns to try and bust down the down the door. But before she could, Cal quickly grabs her by the waist and lifts her up to stop her. Ryuko thrashes about to get free of his grip) Ryuko: (To Cal) LET GO OF ME, CAL!! SHE'S DEAD!! (To Peridot) I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU HEAR ME!!? I'M GONNA SHATTER THAT STUPID GEM OF YOURS TO NOTHINGNESS!!! Cal: RYUKO, STOP! CONTROL YOURSELF! SHE'S NOT GOOD TO US DEAD! (As they continue their struggle, Steven and the others enter) Garnet: She's still not talking? (Cal and Ryuko stop and looked at the others. Cal puts Ryuko down and they face them) Cal: No such luck. Rainbow Dash: Man, this is driving me crazy! Twilight: Clam down, Rainbow. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Carolina: I think we are wasting time. If this Cluster thing is real, we should be trying to find it. Price: She's got the right idea. The longer sit around waiting for that alien to talk, the more time it gives this thing to do whatever its gonna do. Garnet: I agree. Let's go see what we can find on our own. Steven: Let's do it! Garnet: Sorry Steven, we're gonna need you to stay here and keep and eye on our... *adjusts her visor* guest. Steven: Really?! Amethyst: Yeah! Make sure she doesn't try anything. Pearl: Don't worry, she's harmless without her limb enhancers. Peridot: *muffled* I'M NOT HARMLESS! Pearl: Oh, hush up! Garnet: Oh! Steven, there's one more thing I have to mention. Steven: What is it? Garnet: *forms a heart shape near her chest with her hands* I love you. Bye! Amethyst: See ya later! (Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the other Order members depart through the warp pad.) Steven: *blushes and waves* Hmm~ (Thunder is heard.) Steven: *stirring soup* *to Peridot* They left, you know. You can come out now. Peridot: No! I-I like it in here! Steven: Okay. (Steven continues preparing stew, and looks out the window to notice the heavy storm.) Steven: *smiles* Wow, it's really coming down. (Thunder strikes. Peridot kicks the bathroom door open and runs out, accidentally hitting a wall.) Peridot: It's happening! Steven: What?! Peridot: THE CLUSTER!!!! Steven: Really?! Peridot: What else could be making that horrible- *thunder* AHHHHH! It's pounding on the Earth from the inside! This is it, this is THE END OF THE WORLD! *cries and whimpers* Steven: Oh, that's just thunder! Peridot: What? Steven: Yeah, everything is fine, it's just thunder. It happens when it rains. Peridot: Uh huh. Steven: You don't know about rain? Peridot: ... I don't know anything without my screen. Steven: I-It's okay. Here, pretend this soup is the ocean. When the sun warms it up, water evaporates into clouds, like this steam. *opens the cooking pot, releasing steam from inside* But when the clouds get really heavy, it rains. Peridot: So, scalding liquid pours down from the sky? Steven: No, no i-it's just water, it can't hurt you. Here, *turns off stove* why don't I just show you? (Steven runs outside and into the rain.) Steven: Woo-hoo! Peridot: *Watches Steven from the doorway* Steven, wait! Umm uhhmmm... Steven: COME ON! *laughs* Look, I'm okay, it's just water! This is just something that happens on Earth! Isn't it cool?! *laughs and falls into mud* WOOOAAAHHH! BWAH! *stands up, still laughing* YEAH! WWHHHOOOOHHHHHOOOO! (Peridot reaches her hand out into rain, but pulls back when hit by a rain drop, then tries again and steps into rain.) Steven: YEAH YOU DID IT! What do you think? Isn't it cool? *laughs* Peridot: Cool... Steven: That was fun. Huh? Peridot: It was... something. Hmmm, ehhh hmmm. Sssteven..? Steven: Hm? Peridot: I'm going to say something. *takes a deep breath* Thank you. Steven: Uhh, what for? Peridot: For explaining this "rain" business to me. *Smiles* Steven: Oh, no problem. *giggles* Peridot: Yes, you're a much more intelligent creature than I initially thought. Steven: Um, that's... good? Peridot: Yes, much more useful than those... clods. STEVEN! I've made up my mind. Steven: About what exactly? Peridot: I've decided to share some... information with you! Steven: Aww, I know you use my tooth brush. Peridot: N-no... Well.. yes, but it's about the Cluster. Steven: Really!? You tell?! Peridot: Yes. Steven: That's great! Oh wait! We have to wait for the others. They need to know this to. Peridot: No! I don't want to talk to them! You're the only one I need! I can show you now, but I have nothing! My arm attachments, my fingers, my screen, my log, it's all gooone! But all of my logs up to date 6 5 2 still exist, backed up in Facet Five of the prime Kindergarten! Steven: You want me to take you to the Kindergarten? I don't know, uh... Peridot: Steven, don't you want to know about the Cluster? Steven: Hmm... okay. We can go to the Kindergarten. Peridot: Ahh, eee, YES! Steven: Bu-u-t- Peridot: No... a catch. Fine! What are your demands? Steven: You're gonna to have to hold my hand the whole time. *Steven giggles* (Steven and Peridot warp to the Kindergarten.) Steven: Here we are. Peridot: Excellent! Let's go! (Steven and Peridot move though the Kindergarten. They soon arrive at the control room when Steven asks about the Gem fusion monsters) Peridot: When it became clear that the Earth was no longer a viable colony, Homeworld decided to use it for something else—a series of experiments. A gem geo-weapon. Steven: Oh, did you help? Peridot: Negative. I wasn't lucky enough to be around for that. *points to herself* But I read over a few hundred years of reports. *chuckles* Steven: This is where you need to be, right? Peridot: Yes. I'm going to have to remove this panel and do a bit of work to restore power to this room, sooo... can I have my hand back now? Steven: Okay, but stay where I can see you. (The panel beeps, Peridot grunts and strains but cannot lift it.) Peridot: It's over... I can't show you anything. Let's go back. Steven: Mind if I try? Peridot: Go ahead, knock yourself out. *looks away* (Steven pulls away the panel with ease.) Peridot: Whoa! Steven: There you go! Peridot: Alright. (She begins rummaging around in the controls behind the panel.) This over here... (The Control Room regains power.) Peridot: It's not perfect, but it'll do for now. (Steven drops the panel and Peridot groans as she can't reach the gem pedestal.) Peridot: Come on! Steven: What's up, 'dot? Peridot: I can't quite reach the-- (Steven picks up Peridot and puts her on his shoulders.) Steven: It's okay to ask for help, you know. Peridot: I had it. (Peridot presses a button and the height of the structure reduces.) (Peridot clears her throat, places her hand on the structure in the center. The structure begins to glow and a plethora of Gem Shards are shown on the room's screens.) Peridot: These are the early attempts at artificial fusion. Steven: *looks around* That's a lot of Gem Shards... Peridot: We were growing them here at this very site, but these were just prototypes for the final product. (The screen projects a globe, a marker displayed around the east coast of North America.) Peridot: A singular, giant, artificial fusion, comprised of millions of Gem Shards. The Cluster. Steven: *seemingly tense* Peridot, you're saying... there's a giant, mutant Gem the size of the Earth under us right now? Peridot: *closes eyes and raises hand in rejection* Oh, no, when it forms, it'll be much, much bigger than the Earth. Right now, it lies dormant, incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges and takes its physical form, it will destroy the planet. (The Earth is shown to grow large and pop, the Cluster forming its physical form. Steven stares at it with great concern.) Peridot: The prototypes are already emerging. The Cluster is next. If we can't get off this planet, we've got to stop the Cluster. *clenches fist* (Steven starts sweating.) Peridot: *closes eyes and points matter-of-factly* I thought it'd be impossible, but now we have a chance. Steven: What is it? Peridot: *grabs Steven's shoulders and grins malevolently* It's you, Steven! (The two head back out. Steven is not sure if he can do what Peridot wants. Suddenly a noise is heard) Peridot: What was that!? (A couple of Gem mutant appeared) Steven: GEM MUTANTS!!! (Steven creates a bubble around him and Peridot. They run and but get cornered) Peridot: Can't you do something!? Steven: No! This is all I can do! (The monster starts punching the bubble. It soon takes some noticeable cracks. The two fear the end. When it suddenly explodes to the side) Cal: HANG ON, STEVEN!!! (Gem mutants turn around there standing is the Crystal Gems and the Order of the Just. The gems have their weapons out. Carolina, Cal, and Price are pointing their guns. Twilight and Rainbow Dash stand ready. Ryuko's wearing Senketsu holding her blade. They all charge at the mutants) Steven: Peridot! We can't stop the Cluster alone! We need the Gems and the Order! (Back at the fight) Ryuko: Finishing move! (In a flash Ryuko slices all the Gem Mutants) Ryuko: Sen'i Sōshitsu!! (All the gem mutants poof. Ryuko's outfit turns back to normal. Steven drops the bubble as everyone comes near.) Pearl: Steven! Are you all right!? Peridot: Move aside, Steven. *Pushes Steven aside* Amethyst: Peridot? Pearl: What are you two doing here? Carolina: How did you get out!? Garnet: Steven, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her. Steven: I know, but-- Ryuko: Good your out! Now I have a reason to- Cal: (Grabs Ryuko's shoulder) No! Don't) (To Steven) Steven why did you let her out?! Steven: See... I- Peridot: *reluctant* He did what he was told. Twilight: What he was told? Peridot: *Peridot gazes at Steven, then back at the Crystal Gems* Alright, listen up you clo- nyargh - Crystal Gems! I've made up my mind. I have something to tell you about the Cluster. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Transcripts Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan